


Fourth Christmas

by Anne-Li (Anneli)



Series: Christmas Moments [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Christmas, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li
Summary: An image from Phil and Clint's fourth Christmas. Things hit a little snag.





	Fourth Christmas

On their fourth Christmas together, Clint had been transformed into a corgi ...

 

[ ](http://anne-li.slashcity.net/avengers/christmas17/fullcard.jpg)

 

[ ](http://anne-li.slashcity.net/avengers/christmas17/inside.jpg)

 

Click for larger images.

**Author's Note:**

> A few of my friends got this as their Christmas card from me in 2017, but I didn't have enough to give to everyone - and I don't have the address to more than a few of my friends either, so I thought I'd post it here and maybe someone else will find it cute too. Clint and Phil's dolls are Hot Toys and I really adore them. Corgi!Clint is a Breyer Corgi. I just adore stories with Corgi!Clint.


End file.
